Archivo X: Two Of A Kind
by AYuMi-SaGaRa
Summary: Megumi Takani es una destacada Médico Forense que ha sido designada para ser la compañera de Sanosuke Sagara, agente del FBI, conocido por su fanatismo por la vida extraterrestre... Resuelven casos y tienen Encuentros Cercanos...


**Basada en la Serie Archivos Secretos X ("X files") de Chris Carter  
y con personajes de Rurouni Kenshin de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**No es ningún capítulo de X Files en especial, solo un caso que se me ocurrió de repente, para ver a Megumi y Sanosuke como Agentes Especiales del FBI.**

**  
Personajes comparados:**

**-Fox Mulder: Sanosuke Sagara**

**-Dana Scully: Megumi Takani**

**-Walter Skinner: Aoshi Shinomori**

**-Hombre Cáncer: Saitoh Hajime**

**Los demás irán apareciendo mientras avance. **

**Archivo X: Two Of A Kind**

**Capítulo 1: Luces del Tiempo**

ooooooooOOOoooooooo

**OFICINA FBI**

**Lunes 9:00am**

Megumi Takani, una destacada Médico Forense del FBI, se encontraba con su traje azul favorito (minifalda y blusa con escote) los que hacían juego con sus ojos, zapatos de tacón, con los cuales corría perfectamente, después de un largo entrenamiento, además que al caminar provocaba un movimiento con su larga cabellera negra y brillante, logrando que siempre le dijeran algún halago, claro que sin sobrepasarse, ya que, conocían su carácter.

Cumpliendo las órdenes de Aoshi Shinomori, el frío y calculador Director de su Sección, golpea la puerta de la oficina del Agente Federal Sanosuke Sagara, el cual habían designado para ser su compañero. Pero más bien, para analizar su desempeño como Agente Especial, ya que, era conocido por investigar casos fuera de los rangos de normalidad.

Al segundo golpe a la puerta, nadie respondió su llamado, por lo que ella decide entrar cautelosamente, al dar un paso se dedica a observar todo a su alrededor.

Nunca había visto una oficina así, más bien, parecía la pieza de un quinceañero, carteles de OVNIS en la pared con la frase "I Want To Believe", fotos de dudable credibilidad de avistamientos, una repisa, con algo de polvo, entre revistas y carpetas, figuras de resina de extraterrestres, en verdad parecía la pieza de un fanático. Claro que en vez de una cama, había un escritorio lleno de libros y papeles.

**_-"Buenos días…",_** se escucha una voz detrás del montón de papeles del escritorio- **_"Bienvenida a la oficina del Agente Especial Sagara Sanosuke"_**

**_-"Buenos… días"-_** dice Megumi esperando encontrar una cara humana en tan extraña oficina.

En ese momento una de las montañas de papeles se mueve a la derecha, dejando al descubierto a su nuevo compañero. Un hombre joven, unos tres años menor que ella, pero por supuesto eso no se notaba fácilmente, de una cabellera castaña un poco alborotada, la corbata desarreglada, con una camisa blanca arremangada y semi-abrochada, la chaqueta negra de su terno tras su silla, tenía una amarra roja en su muñeca izquierda y en su boca mordía una ramita de alguna planta.

**_-"Soy… Megumi Takani"-_** dijo ofreciéndole su mano, tratando de impedir la impresión de ver tan desordenado Agente Federal- **_"Me han designado para…"_**

**_-"Arruinar mis teorías… ¿Cierto?"-_** Sanosuke le da un apretón de manos con una sonrisa.

**_-"Eso no es cierto"-_** Megumi frunce el ceño- **_"Me han designado para ser su compañera"._**

**_-"Claro, una compañera médico que ve todo con los ojos de la ciencia"_**

_**-"¿Cómo lo sabe?"**_

_**-"Sé mucho, a pesar de lo que digan de mí en los pasillos"**_

Era cierto, mucho se hablaba de Sanosuke Sagara a sus espaldas, aparte de ser un fanático de la vida extraterrestre, era un impulsivo, soñador, desordenado y bueno para armar peleas, aunque había logrado llegar a la solución de varios crímenes muy difíciles era más conocido por sus extrañas investigaciones sin soluciones lógicas.

_**-"Yo no vengo a desmerecer su trabajo"**-_ Megumi se cruza de brazos.

**_-"No dije eso"-_** Sanosuke hace más espacio en su escritorio para apoyar sus codos en él- **_"Tampoco me trates de usted, hasta creo que soy menor que tú y creo que se supone que serás como mi cable a tierra…"_**

**_-"Puede ser"-_** ella sigue de brazos cruzados

_**-"Si es que encuentra donde conectarme el cable claro"**_

Megumi al tener en frente a su nuevo compañero le parecía más un joven molestoso siguiendo sus sueños, en vez que un Agente del FBI, pero, por algo la habían enviado a tal oficina con semejante personaje, aunque sus comentarios ya la estaban fastidiando.

**_-"Si lo deseas puedo pedir que me transfieran a otro compañero"-_** dijo Takani dándose media vuelta.

**_-"Si Shinomori te envió hacia mí, estoy de acuerdo, además necesito una compañera como tú" –_** dijo Sanosuke acercándose, tocándole un hombro y guiñándole un ojo.

**_-"¡HEY! Cuidado con esas palabras"-_** Megumi corrió la mano de su hombro.

_**-"Veo que lo que supe de tu carácter fuerte también era cierto, yo me refería que necesito la ayuda de una buena Médico Forense por supuesto"**_

**_- "Ah… Claro"-_** dijo ella sin creerle.

**_-"Hasta te tengo un muerto para darte la bienvenida"-_** sonrió Sagara

_**-"¿Eh?"**_

Sanosuke se dirige a su escritorio buscando entre las carpetas un archivo que contenía muchos registros.

**_-"Este caso se ha repetido tres veces en esta últimas dos semanas, jóvenes de entre 17 y 22 años fueron encontradas muertas desnudas en un bosque cercano a sus casas"-_** comenzó a hablar Sanosuke pasándole la carpeta.

**_-"¿Qué tiene eso de extraño? Puede haber sido algún asesino violador…"-_** Takani estaba acostumbrada a esos casos.

**_-"Pero todos sus padres, aseguran haberlas visto en su pieza durmiendo la noche del asesinato minutos antes. El último caso es de una joven de 17 años, su madre vio cuando ella se dirigió a su pieza, pasó al baño y tocaron la puerta, era un policía con la noticia que su hija estaba muerta en el bosque"-_** siguió contando Sagara sentándose en la mesa del escritorio.

**_- "Quizás en lo que se demoró en el baño su hija salió al patio y ahí se encontraba el asesino"-_** Megumi siguió encontrando soluciones.

**_-"Fue encontrada en un bosque a un kilómetro de su casa"- _**sonrió Sagara.

**_-"¿Cúanto tiempo después?"-_** pregunto ella jugando con su pelo.

_**-"Cinco minutos después que su madre la había visto en su casa"**_

_**-"Imposible, tiene que haberse equivocado, quizás la madre se quedó dormida en el baño"**_

**_-"¿Tu duermes mientras te lavas los dientes?"-_** pregunta Sanosuke arqueando una ceja.

**_-"¡Tssssk!"-_** ella se dedica a hojear los archivos del caso.

_**-"Ordené que trajeran el cuerpo, así que debe estar listo para ser analizado"**_

**_-"Pues bien, a analizarlo entonces"-_** dijo ella acomodando su pelo. 

Megumi sale de la oficina sin creer el caso que su compañero le había contado, se dirigió a la morgue, para analizar el cuerpo, se encontró con la sorpresa de que éste no tenía indicios de violación, pero sí poseía unas extrañas marcas simétricas en sitios específicos.

**_-"¿Cómo vas?"-_** entra Sanosuke a la morgue.

**_-"Bien… ¿Tienes algo más?"-_** le pregunta ella girando el cadáver de la joven a un costado.

_**-"Sí, tengo hambre, pero afuera no venden nada bueno para comer, además que…"**_

**_-"Sobre el caso…"-_** interrumpe Megumi.

**_-"Ahhh sí, tengo las fotos de los otros cuerpos"-_** dice abriendo un sobre café

Al compararlas con el cuerpo se dan cuenta que todos tienen las mismas marcas, en los mismos sitios: piernas, brazos, cuello, y cerca de los genitales.

**_-"Todas las muertes deben ser del mismo asesino"-_** dice ella guardando el cadáver.

**_-"Si es que se trata de algún humano… es hora de ir al lugar de los hechos. Vamos conozco como llegar"- _**Sagara se encontraba muy seguro

Sanosuke conducía un automóvil por la carretera hacia el bosque donde se encontró el último cuerpo, llevaban un buen tiempo viajando, mientras Megumi seguía leyendo y analizando los registros del caso. De pronto detiene el auto al lado de la carretera.

**_-"¿Deseas algo?"-_** dice Sagara sacándose el cinturón de seguridad.

**_-"¿EH?"-_** pregunta Megumi extrañada

**_-"Algo para comer"-_** Sanosuke apunta un market que estaba al lado

**_-"Se supone que estamos trabajando ¿No?"_**

**_-"Pero tengo hambre, llevamos horas sin comer, además el Estado paga"_**

_**-"No gracias"**_

**_-"Como quieras FoxLady vuelvo en unos minutos"_** - Sanosuke sale del auto caminando rápidamente al local

**_-"¿Kitsune?"-_** se pregunta Megumi- **_"¿Quién se cree ese? Si es un ChikenHead" _**

Sagara había llamado "FoxLady", es decir "Dama Zorra", a su compañera, ya que, encontró que era muy astuta, por su parte Takani lo nombra "ChikenHead", "Cabeza de Pollo", por las cualidades que reunía de él hasta el momento.

Pasaron diez minutos y Sanosuke vuelve al auto.

**_-"Me imaginé que tenías sed"-_** le dice pasándole un vaso de soda

**_-"A pues que considerado ChikenHead"_**

**_-"Me halagas con tu sobrenombre"-_** le dice pasándole una bolsa de snacks y otra de galletas**_- "Toma Kitsune, no sabía si querías algo dulce o salado"_**

_**-"Te pedí nada"**_

_**-"Pero necesitas comer algo, estamos a pocos minutos del lugar, te necesito despierta"**_

**_-"No me digas que estabas perdido y fuiste a preguntar si estábamos en el lugar correcto"_**

**_-"Eh… prueba las galletas, se ven sabrosas"- _**dijo ignorando su acertado comentario y comiendo.

Megumi pone una de sus manos sobre la frente, mientras él, ahora confiado volvía a conducir el auto de vuelta a la carretera, ya se estaba oscureciendo, escuchaban la radio del auto, y esta de pronto comenzó a tener interferencia.

**_-"Creo que es por los cerros cercanos"-_** dijo Megumi

_**-"Veo solo árboles"**_

La radio cambiaba de sintonías, ambos miran al frente y una luz blanca cegadora se acercaba a gran velocidad.

**_-"¡MIRA LA HORA!"-_** gritó Sanosuke mientras detuvo algo así como un cronómetro y la.luz los cegó completamente

El auto se detuvo y la radio volvió a la normalidad.

**_-"¿Qué hora viste antes?"- _**le pregunta Sagara a su compañera

_**-"7.50pm"**_

_**-"Cierto, esa hora marca mi cronómetro"**_

_**-"¿Y qué con eso?"**_

**_-"Mira la hora nuevamente..."_**

**_-". . ."-_** Megumi queda muda

_**-"¿Y bien?"**_

_**-"Debe haber un error"**_

_**-"Dime la hora que tienes"**_

**_-"…8.30pm"- _**dijo Megumi sin creerlo.

_**-"Exacto esa hora tiene mi reloj normal"**_

**_-"Esto está mal, si solo han pasado unos segundos de esa luz blanca"._**

_**-"Solo miles de segundos"**_

_**-"No, debe haber algo que afecto los relojes"**_

**_-"Esta es la hora real... algo ocurrió en esta media hora… ¿Entiendes? Eso explica la aparición de los cuerpos en lugares tan lejanos en tan poco tiempo, según sus padres, a ellos también le robaron el tiempo"_**

_**-"Imposible…**_

_**-"Quizas que hicimos en esta media hora y no lo recuerdas"**_

**_-"¡Pervertido!"_**

**_-"¡Hey! No quise decir eso..."_**

**_-"¡Pppfff! Eres un loco"_**

Megumi sale del auto, pero es una mala idea, ya que, estaba lloviendo.

**_-"Oe Kitsune espera..."-_** dice Sanosuke saliendo del auto

_**-"Si no estás loco, es que me quieres volver loca"**_

**_-"Espera..." -_** la toma de los hombros- **_"Primero que todo, pescarás un resfriado, entra al auto"._**

_**-"¡NO! Esta es una estupidez, es algo realmente imposible, no me harás creer en estas cosas, tiene q haber una teoría que..."**_

Sanosuke se acerca a un árbol al lado de la carretera y le da un golpe con sus puños, esto detiene los comentarios de Megumi.

**_-"Ahora sí… ¿Decías algo?"-_** él da media vuelta rascando su cabeza

**_-"¡Estás loco1"- _**dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

_**-"¡Gracias! El que nadie te crea causa locura, podrías abrir tu mente o algo más"**_

_**-"¿Cómo que algo más?"**_

_**-"Tú también estas loca, tomas las palabras en otro sentido. Mejor volvamos al caso, o por lo menos al auto, para que no pesques un resfriado".**_

Dando un respiro profundo Megumi vuelve al auto. Pero Sanosuke queda afuera mirando hacia el bosque.

**_-"¿Qué ocurre?"-_** preguntó ella observándolo.

**_-"¡Es por aquí!"-_** grita él entrando en la profundidad del bosque.

Megumi al verlo correr golpea su frente, toma una linterna y decide seguirlo en la oscuridad y la lluvia. Entra en el bosque con cuidado llamando su nombre, pero, nadie responde. Sigue buscando, sin encontrar respuesta, pronto una luz brillante aparece entre los árboles, y frente a ella hay un par de sombras.

**_-"¿Quién anda ahí?"-_** pregunta mientras las sombras se acercaban**_- "¡ALTO FBI!" _**

**_-"¡MEGUMI!"-_** se escucha una voz en otra dirección.

**_-"¿Sanosuke?"-_** mira a su derecha, pero todo estaba oscuro, vuelve a mirar al frente y la luz brillante se había extinguido al igual que las sombras.

**_-"¡MEGUMI APRESURATE!"-_** volvió a escuchar su voz pero con mucha más fuerza.

Takani corre alumbrándose con la linterna en un piso resbaloso por el barro, logra llegar donde se encontraba Sanosuke sin chaqueta arrodillado en el suelo.

**_-"¡ESTA VIVA!"-_** dijo cargando a una joven inconsciente que solo estaba tapada con su chaqueta**_.-"¿Puedes analizar gente viva también?"_**

**_-"Claro que sí…"-_** Megumi toma los signos vitales de la joven.

Su cuerpo se encontraba congelado, sus signos vitales bajos, además tenía las mismas marcas que los otros cuerpos. Sanosuke había llamado a una ambulancia, pero, se encontraban en una carretera alejada de la ciudad, no sabían cuanto iba a demorar.

**_-"Será mejor que la llevemos al auto"-_** sugirió Takani

_**-"Vamos rápido, este bosque no me gusta" **_

Megumi se gira para salir del lugar, de pronto su compañero salta sobre ella.

**_-"¡Cuidado!"-_** grita Sanosuke empujándola al suelo, cayendo sobre ella.

Múltiples golpes se escucharon en los árboles tras sus cabezas.

**_-"¿Estás… bien?"-_** le pregunta Sanosuke a escasos centrímetros de su cara.

**_-"Sí…"-_** respondió Megumi.

Para que decir que esos segundos se hicieron eternos, quizás recién se conocían, pero el estar en esa situación les causaba gran nerviosismo. Por la oscuridad no veían sus rostros ruborizados solo notaban el barro que ahora los cubría.

**_- "¿Qué… fue?"- _**pregunta ella rompiendo el momento.

**_-"Ah… sí… veamos"- _**dijo Sagara poniéndose de pie.

Ambos vieron que los árboles se encontraban muchos cuchillos enterrados, pero, para mayor sorpresa vieron que la joven se encontraba gravemente herida, con muchos de ellos en su cuerpo.

**_-"NOOO"-_** grita Megumi corriendo hacia ella.

**_-"¿Está…?"-_** Sanosuke no alcanza a terminar la pregunta y frente a ellos, en el espesor del bosque, aparece una luz blanca acercándose.

Un par de sombras aparecen sobre la luz, las cuales se acercan.

**_-"¡ALTO FBI!"-_** Sagara saca una pistola.

Las sombras no se detienen

**_-"ALTO O DISPARO"_** – dijo Sanosuke apuntándolas

Las sombras se acercaban más aún.

**_-"¡MALDICION ALTO!"-_** gritó de nuevo pero éstas no se detenían.

Sanosuke saca uno de los cuchillos del árbol dispuesto a lanzarlo.

**_-"¡Espera!"-_** grita Megumi

**_-"¡ORAAAA!"-_** demasiado tarde, él lanza el cuchillo.

En el momento que éste llega cerca de las sombras, la luz se hace más brillante cegándolos por completo

**_-"KYAAAAAAAAAA"-_** el grito de Megumi llenó el lugar.

**Fin primer capitulo!**

**Quizás está un poco serio, pero es que recién se conocen,**

**Después tendrán más confianza…**

**¿Muy raro? **

**Primera vez que intento algo así de mundos distintos.**

**Espero reviews para saber si seguir o no…**

**ESOP**

**CUIDENSELA!**


End file.
